Stoplight
by TitanlinZ
Summary: When Beast Boy reffers Robin as to a 'stoplight' things get a little messy. RobRae Again I STINK at summarts DX
1. Chapter 1 Raven

"HEY STOPLIGHT!" Beast Boy screamed at Robin "YOUR CLOUDING OUR THINKING BY ALL THIS PLANING STUFF!"

Everyone including me, glanced at Beast boy, but then Robin edvanced on him.

"Is that what you think? Well, then I'll LEAVE. If i'm SOOOO distracting, then you wont mind if I sit this one OUT!" Robin spat at beast boy, and then left. We whatched him dissaper down the block.

"tochy tochy!" Beast boy said under his breath. Evryone glared at BB for a few seconds, but we were all thinking the same thing.

'What the hell'

Robin never came back. Even when we, I, really needed him, he never popped up and kicked some but like I thought he would. we eneded up geting the krap beat out of us.

We all agreed to leave 'The volcano' as BB put it alown to let the steem (and ANXED) where off.

My hand was inches from his door. We hade all agreed to let him be alown. They would hear me knock for sure, I dicided I would teliport into his room to ovoid any compications. I new it was rude, but I NEEDED to see him. Incase he needed to let off some steam he was felling. You now talk to someone about how pissed he was?

I teliported to a dark corner in his room. so dark, you couldent tell I was there, just the way I liked it. I spotted robin idmittiently. But what I saw suprized me so much, I almost gasped.

Robin was sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over, Crying. His head was in his hands and he was making weak pitiful sounds. I was petrified by the site. I hade come here to help, but help him if he was mad, not, not like this. I hade never seen him cry. I hade seen him in terible pain, so sad he was on the verg of tears, but I hade never seen the real deal. Tears. Robin swallowed and then made a sniffing sound and stratened up. I noticed he hade no mask. His eyes were brilent green, Hard to look at they were so bright and tear stained. They looked simalar to starfire, but 100 times more real, more butiful, more touching.

I was so, so ungulfed in his eyes, I dinit notice the small book on his lap untill he turned the page and dropped his eyes onto it. A smile spreed across his face as he looked down at the book. I wasent sure what it was. Robin took his time before he turned the page. he was smiling a little when he turned it, but as he looked at the next page his face dropped completly. He stared down at the book as if he was staring at his own death sentence. Robins face had dried a little but now it was like two rivers again. He shook slightly.

It killed me.


	2. Chapter 2 Robin

"HEY STOPLIGHT!" Beast Boy screamed at Robin "YOUR CLOUDING OUR THINKING BY ALL THIS PLANING STUFF!"

I couldn't believe what I hade just heard. I hesitated for a Mila second, and then I vented, I wasn't about to let him dishonor her like that.

"Is that what you think? Well, then I'll LEAVE. If I'm SOOOO distracting, then you won't mind if I sit this one OUT!" I spat at Beast Boy, I was really mad at him. He hade made mean comments that stung sometimes, but this hade crossed the line and this hade nothing to do with my pride. I stormed of, not caring about the mission, not caring what the team did, and not caring at all. All I could think of was them.

I never went back. How could I? I hade better things to do. I new they needed me. But after Beast Boys horrible comment I really dint care for any of them. I new they hade all been thinking the same thing. They dint come back for a while, and when they did come back, they dint bother me. I was glade; like I said, I hade more important thing to do.

I tried not to take it out that much. I knew it was a sign I was weak when I did. I hadn't taken it out for about 3 years now, I could only remember a few of the old pictures, so it was going to be fun I thought. And I knew I hade to do it. Just because of what he said. The old photographs brought so many memories out of the dark. I smiled at some of them and looked at some in sorrow, deep sorrow. Finally I got to the one that reminded me of why I hade burst out in Furry at beast boy when he referred to me as a 'stoplight'. My mom was in fronting me, holding me at arms length looking at me with such love in her eyes. I looked playfully miserable and I made big round sad eyes at His mother. Her smile was warm. I recalled it so perfectly. My mother hade made me that suit, the suit I was wearing right now (or at least a copy of it) I hade once complained to my mother it was to colorful, but then once she was gone, it was the only thing I held close to me. And BB hade made fun of it. Made a cruel joke about the only thing that attached me to her now, and he hade gone to far, snapped my last nerve with him. I cried. The tears just came. I couldn't stop them, and I dint want to. I leaned over, and cried more. After a while, I turned the page, it was more pictures of me and my parents, funny ones mostly. I took his time looking at each one but after I hade turned the page, I wished I hade taken longer.

The next picture took up a hole page, it was cut out of a newspaper, and the article for it was on the page next to it. That picture torn my hart in half, the tears started again.

It killed Robin.


End file.
